


A Favor

by hubdub15



Series: Modern Myths (Lore Olympus) [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Domestic Violence, F/M, I don't know how to do tags help me out, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Previous Trauma, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubdub15/pseuds/hubdub15
Summary: Hera has had enough of Zeus's infidelity. But she knows if she wants revenge, she will have to go deeper to seek the help she needs. Luckily for her, she has a favor she can cash in.NOTE: There are references to previous events in this story that will be explained later, as they involve another Greek myth (which I have not written my adaption for yet). This story takes place in the LO universe, but will not focus solely on our OTP. They will appear, and might have a few works dedicated to them in the series, but this is mostly about getting my character ideas out of my head.I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (because I'm sure some if not all of them will eventually appear in LO). They all belong to Rachel Smythe (our queen).





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> This story is based off of Lore Olympus, created by Rachel Smythe (the queen). I do not own her characters, this is purely a writing exercise to get these characters out of my head. 
> 
> There are mentions of the series in this work, but none of this is canon. Just for me (and you!).

The Underworld night was cold and drizzly, reflecting Hera’s mood as she stopped in front of the Aionios corporation. In the same disguise she used in the strip club to spy on the three kings, no one would notice her. People came in and out of the large building at all hours, especially beautiful nymphs and minor goddesses. For the advertising branch of the Aionios corporation, beauty was well-valued and needed. No one wanted to buy nectar-infused face cream with a cyclops in the commercial.

It didn’t matter that Ares was home. Whatever abuses Zeus had wanted to lay on her to distract both of them from another instance of his infidelity would just marinate until Ares left again. She couldn’t use her son as a shield. If she wanted revenge, she needed to plan it herself. 

The cavernous lobby was surprisingly empty as Hera walked inside, her heels tapping on the marble floors as she walked up to the reception desk. Several people milled about the lobby, chatting on the leather sofas or swapping documents near the indoor water feature. Everyone was too engrossed in what they were doing to notice a singular nymph walking through the lobby.

A purple nymph in a sensible pantsuit sitting at the reception desk gave Hera a cursory glance as she walked up. “What is your business?” She asked in a monotone voice. 

“I have a meeting with Hypnos.” Hera hoped she would be able to get in on charm alone, but from the stern look the receptionist gave her over her glasses, she knew that wasn’t going to work. 

She typed for a moment on her computer. “I don’t see any appointments in Lord Hypnos’s schedule.”

“Oh, I’m sure I made an appointment with him. Are you sure it’s not on there?” Hera needed a different approach. Aionios receptionists were more fierce gatekeepers than Cerberus when it came to the collection of gods and goddesses that worked in the building. No one got in without an appointment, and any visitors were strictly regulated.

Hera began to tear up. _Maybe the sympathy card will work_. “Oh, Hera will be so upset with me. I was supposed to meet with him to go over a charity fundraiser she wants to plan with Lord Hypnos. If I don’t come back with any new notes, she’ll surely punish me. I can’t go through—

“Stop, stop stop.” The receptionist held up her hands to cut Hera off with an exasperated sigh. “Look, I’ll let you go up to his office and speak to his assistant. Maybe they have more information there. Just, please, don’t cry in my lobby.”

Hera smirked internally as the receptionist handed her a pre-programmed key card. “Swipe this card in the elevator and it will take you to Lord Hypnos’s floor. His assistant’s desk is to the left when you step off. And look, don’t let anyone know I let you up without an appointment. Lady Nemesis will have my hide.” 

“It’ll be just between us.” Hera smiled and made her way to the elevator, swiping the key card and waiting as the elevator shot up to the 79th floor. The doors opened with a quiet _ding_ and stepped out onto the dimly lit floor. She wondered if it was normally this dark, or if the lights were turned off for energy-efficiency during non-business hours. The managers of this building with the children of the night and darkness itself, maybe they felt more comfortable with as little light as possible. 

“Can I help you?” 

Hera turned and noticed a dour, gray-skinned man sitting at a large desk to the left in the room, just like the receptionist had said. He wore an all-black three-piece suit, complete with a black satin tie and black chrome cufflinks. Was he a minor god, or perhaps a shade materialized for the specific purpose of guarding Hypnos? 

“Yes, I’m looking for Lord Hypnos. I’m here on behalf of Hera to speak with him about a charity fundraiser she’s planning for the restoration of temples in the mortal realm.” She walked towards his desk with her best smile. His frown deepened in return.

“You’re not on his schedule.” The man responded. 

“You didn’t even look.” 

“I don’t need to. I have Lord Hypnos’s schedule memorized. And the only meeting he has tonight, he’s in right now.” The man’s eyes narrowed. “I suggest you leave before I call security.” 

“Please, I really need to speak with Lord Hypnos. If I don’t, Queen Hera will punish me.”

“I don’t know how new you are to the Underworld, but Hera isn’t exactly a favorite around here, especially after she spread that slander about Lady Nemesis.” Hera bristled at his tone. He didn’t know the whole story. And there wasn’t a single day she wished she had listened to Nemesis. Maybe everything would have turned out differently. But she wouldn’t be queen if she had. 

“I’m sure Hera had her reasons.”

“Yes, protecting that _aἰσχρουργός_ of a king just to gain power. I’m sure she had _plenty_ of reasons.” The assistant dismissed her with a wave of his hand and went back to typing on his computer. “Tell your _queen_ that she needs to go through the proper channels if she wants to speak with Lord Hypnos. This isn’t her realm, she can’t throw her weight around like she normally does.” 

_That’s it_. Hera’s hand whipped out and wrapped around the assistant’s neck, dragging him up out of his chair until she was nose to nose with the little wretch. With her free hand, she snapped her fingers, letting her disguise dissipate in a cloud of smoke to reveal her true, golden-skinned form, complete with diadem, just to emphasize who she really was, and how far below this _μαλάκας_ was in relation to her. She saw a slight hint of fear pass the assistant’s face as her fingers tightened around his neck for emphasis. 

“Get me Lord Hypnos. _Now_.” 

The assistant looked at her with narrowed eyes, but slowly reached for the intercom button on his phone. “My lord, Queen Hera is here to see you.”

A moment of silence. “_What?_”

“Hera, Queen of the Gods. She’s here to see you.”

“_Yes, I heard you the first time, Amyntas, I’m not an idiot. What does she want?_”

Hera reached over and pressed the intercom button. “You dare question me, Hypnos? My motives are my motives.” 

“_Then you may leave. Amyntas, please call security and have _Queen_ Hera removed_.” 

It would NOT end like this. She knew if she didn’t get help in the Underworld, her entire plan would come crashing down. No one on Olympus would dare help her, especially when they found out who her target was. “I need your help!” 

Silence on the end of the line. “_Let her in.”_

Amyntas reached over and pressed a button near his computer and a small _click_ echoed through the room as the door to Hypnos’s office unlocked. “Would you release me now?”

Hera looked down and noticed her hand was still around the assistant’s neck. She released her hold and smirked when she noticed she had left the faint imprint of her hand around his neck, but he showed no sign that she had been choking him. Maybe he _was_ a shade.

“He’ll see you now, _your majesty_.” Amyntas frowned, straightening his suit jacket before going back to his work. She ignored his final jab and strode towards the door of Hypnos’s office, but her confidence quickly faltered when she entered and saw who exactly Hypnos was in a meeting with. 

Sitting on a couch opposite Thanatos were Tartarus and Nemesis. Hera couldn’t help but break into a cold sweat when she saw the primordial deity, even if he was sitting casually with his dark-red arm wrapped around his wife’s shoulders. It didn’t matter if she was a queen, he was more powerful than she could ever be, and she knew it. 

Nemesis crossed her indigo arms. “This ought to be good.”

Hera looked towards Nemesis, glaring daggers at her. A small part of Hera’s broke when she recognized the hurt her former friend still felt in her eyes, buried deep within. She still hadn’t been able to recover. Hera didn’t blame her. She had heard rumors from her sources that Nemesis still had trust issues, only associating with her family and a small group of carefully crafted friends. She was the cause of that, she supposed. 

It looked as if Nemesis hadn’t changed since that day, minus a few new scars marring her arms and what part of her legs sticking out the bottom of her chiton. Her hair was fashioned traditionally as well, her long indigo hair piled on top of her head, held in place with cords, with a golden laurel resting in her curls. 

“Why are you wearing a chiton?” Hera blurted as she looked back up to Nemesis. 

“None of your business.” Nemesis spat.

Tartarus looked between the two women before clearing his throat and standing. “I should go, Hades wished to speak with me about security upgrades in Tower 4.” 

Hera watched with envy as Tartarus bent down and tenderly kissed Nemesis on her cheek, his hand lingering on her thigh. When was the last time Zeus touched her like that when he wasn’t trying to manipulate her, or when he was putting on a show for the other gods? Tartarus nodded to her politely as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ever the traditionalist. She knew Tartarus must hate her guts, but since she was a queen, he would always show her proper decorum. Unlike the two still remaining on the couches. 

At quick glance, you could mistake Hypnos for his twin, Thanatos. Both had the same stone-colored skin with matching grey hair, the same lean, athletic build, and the same blue eyes. The only differentiators were their hairstyles; Thanatos preferred a more modern cut, while Hypnos kept his perfectly coiffed, just as he had when Hera first met him millennia ago. Their eyes held different emotions as well. Thanatos’s constantly shifted around, calculating the power in the room to alleviate his perpetual insecurities at not having the upper hand. As Hera looked at Hypnos, his glowing blue eyes were warm, inviting, compelling her to just sit down and rest a while. _It wouldn’t hurt to shut my eyes for a bit…_

“Stop it, Hypnos.” Hera growled, shaking her head of his magic. “I didn’t come here just to have you put me to sleep.” 

“Pray tell, Your Majesty, why _have_ you deigned to come to the Underworld and seek my help?” Hypnos leaned back, a smirk on his face when she saw his trick had gotten under her skin. 

“I’d prefer to speak to you alone.” Hera glanced at Nemesis, who was still glaring at her. _Your face will stick like that_.

“Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my sister. I doubt whatever it is needs so much secrecy.”Hypnos shrugged. “Either say it now, or leave.” 

“Don’t bother, brother. I’ll leave too. I can’t stand to be in the same room as her for long.” Nemesis stood and brushed past Hera, giving her one final withering gaze before slamming the door to Hypnos’s office behind her.

“She’s really mellowed with time.” Hera waited until the door stopped shaking to address her host.

“Can you blame her?” Hypnos frowned. 

Hera chose not to respond as she sat down on the couch opposite Hypnos. “I came to ask for your assistance in a plan I have.” 

“And what kind of plan is that?” Hypnos cocked one eyebrow in interest.

“I need to get revenge on Zeus.” 

If Hypnos was surprised, he didn’t show it. He reached forward and picked up his glass of scotch on the table, taking a small sip. “Yes, I’ve heard about his most recent infidelity. This one was quite public.”

“Which is why I need to teach him a lesson.” 

“If I might remind you, your majesty, the last time you tried to ‘teach Zeus a lesson’, you almost went half-crazy while suspended from the heavens.”

_Why did he have to bring that up_? One her greatest disappointments, a revolt against Zeus’s reign, yet she had taken the brunt of his punishment because she had organized it. She rubbed the scars across her abdomen absent-mindedly. 

“Which is why I need your help. I will not be caught off-guard.” Hera snapped back to reality. 

“I suppose you want me to put him to sleep long enough to exact your revenge.” 

“You catch on fast.”

“What’s in it for me?” 

“Pasithea.”

Hypnos’s eyes widened at his wife’s name. “What about Pasithea?”

“Well, if it weren’t for me, you two wouldn’t even be married, now would you?” Hera stood and walked towards the small bar cart tucked into the corner of the room to make herself a martini. “I mean, why would one of the most well-respected goddesses on Olympus even consider an underworld god? But I _am _the goddess of marriage, after all. I saw the way you pined after her at gatherings, but she never gave you the time of day until I spoke with her. And just like that, you two were married before the end of the year. Such a beautiful wedding.” Hera mused, turning to face him with a smirk. 

“I seem to recall you coming to me, asking me to help you in your plight. You said you would do _anything _to earn Pasithea’s affections. Of course, I agreed. I couldn’t say no to someone as lovestruck as you. But in return, you promised me a favor.” Hera took a sip from her glass. “Do you remember that?”

Hypnos’s jaw clenched as Hera’s story progressed. She knew she had him. Of course, Hera knew Pasithea had feelings for Hypnos long before Hypnos even came to Hera, asking for help. Hypnos didn’t need to know that. He also didn’t need to know that Pasithea had made the same request of her. If he did, she wouldn’t be here now, cashing in a favor from one of the most powerful gods. 

“Yes.” Hypnos answered around gritted teeth. “I remember.”

“Wonderful.” Hera beamed. “I’m calling in that favor. My request is now a demand. Help me with Zeus, or break your vow on the River Styx. And you know how she gets when a vow is broken.”

Hera watched with a grin as Hypnos put a hand to his chin, mulling her offer over. She knew she now had the upper hand. She loved being the one with all the cards. She wondered if this could be considered deception. No, of course not. She and Hypnos had agreed to these terms over a millennia ago. She had just told him a little white lie in order to garner a favor. And it wasn’t like what she was having him do was illegal by any means. There weren’t any laws against Hypnos using his powers on other gods. They would be fine. 

“I agree to your terms.” Hypnos announced finally. “I’ll help you with Zeus.”

“As if you could have refused.” Hera finished her martini in one breath and walked back over to Hypnos, handing out her hand for Hypnos to shake. He grasped her hand firmly and shook once before dropping it. She could see the worry in his knotted brow. “Don’t worry, I’ll conceal your involvement in this as best I can.” 

“My sister will have my head if she knows I’m helping you in any way, willingly or unwillingly.” Hypnos frowned. 

“And I’ll have yours if you speak of this to anyone.” Hera said sweetly. “Swear on the River Styx that you will not reveal this plan to anyone until it has been fulfilled.” 

“Haven’t I already sworn enough for you? Take my word for it.”

“I’m afraid that won’t do.” Hera replied. “Swear it.”

Hypnos’s eyes turned black with rage. Hera worried he would put her into an eternal slumber where she stood, but he nodded. “I swear.”

“Good.” She grinned. “I’ll contact you when it’s time. Don’t be late.” 

**Author's Note:**

> aἰσχρουργός- pervert  
μαλάκας- technically wanker, but it depends on the context
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think, and what I could improve on. I'm working on the next chapter right now.


End file.
